


absolute hope birthday

by ikuzonos



Series: fuck the future arc [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Gen, dr3 spoilers, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: "Happy Birthday, Naegi-kun!"
He screamed.





	

The ride in Togami's submarine was quiet. When the heir had arrived, a rescue brigade in tow, he'd been shocked to find only the four of them were still alive. Now, as they steadily rode to the surface, none of them could find words.

The text from Tengan had merely been programmed to send if the power was turned off, as they had all discovered when Munakata led them to the remains of the Future Foundation chairman.

_Excellent work, Mitarai._

Those three words were the final words of Tengan.

Naegi clenched his fists, as he watched the fish mindlessly swim by.

Asahina poked him suddenly, "Hey, Naegi. Happy birthday."

Naegi turned to her, "Huh? Is it... really my birthday?"

She shrugged, "That's what Togami's calendar says. So, happy birthday, I guess."

_All your friends are dead! Happy birthday!_  

Naegi weakly flashed a smile, "Thanks..."

Heavy silence fell back over the four. Luckily, the submarine reached the surface just after that, and soon, Togami had docked them next to the ruins of the building. Togami led the four of them to a group of medics, who patched them up, and draped blankets over their shoulders. One of them had tried to pry Sakakura's jacket off of Munakata but the white haired man had tugged it tighter.

They sat together for several minutes, when Togami appeared again, a strange look on his face, "You... need to come here."

The four of them exchanged glances, and followed him to the front of the building, where a crowd of people were standing. Naegi assumed them to be media reporters, but...

...

...

_h...u...h...?_

"Happy birthday, Naegi-kun!"

He started to scream. The nine dead Future Foundation members were in a line, hands over each others shoulders, and smiles on their faces.

Asahina and Munakata screamed too, and Naegi didn't feel like he'd ever stop. Only Mitarai was silent, as he walked over to stand with the group.

"Surprise!" Chisa said, "We're all here!"

Tears poured down Munakata's face, "I'm... I... Chisa! Juzo!"

Juzo grinned, and waved his stump of an arm, "Sorry to scare you like that. It was Tengan's idea."

Tengan chuckled, "Oh, don't give me all the credit. Mitre was the one who perfected those videos."

Bandai smiled, "W-We all did a good job!"

Munakata pointed at Tengan, and whispered, "But you... I slashed your jugular..."

Gozu laughed, "Weren't those packets of fake blood something?"

Ruruka said, "Seiko-chan and I worked together to make them!"

Asahina muttered, "I thought it was strange that it wasn't pepto-bismal coloured..."

Kizakura rubbed his face, "It sure was something, though. That blueberry dye we used to discolour the skin really itches, you know."

Izayoi groaned, "Tell me about it."

Naegi ran out of air, and gasped for a minute, before asking, "But... why?"

"Duh!" Chisa said, "It was supposed to be a fun surprise!"

_Why would watching my friends and superiors die be fun?_

Asahina sighed, "Well, you got us... Hey, can I ask something? Where's Kyouko-chan?"

Naegi's heart lurched. Sure enough, the purple haired girl was nowhere in sight.

Seiko glanced around, "S-She was in o-on it with t-the rest of us..."

Something in Naegi felt faint. Kirigiri... she couldn't have died for real, could she have?

"Stay calm," Tengan said, "I'm sure there's just been a hold up-"

Juzo hissed, "Shit, did we make her sleeping pill dosage too high?"

Seiko shook, "O-Oh no..."

Naegi screamed again, clutching his head, when a calm voice said, "I'm right here."

All of them turned to see Kyouko Kirigiri, her left side purple and veiny, but otherwise okay. Naegi broke into a smile, and ran at her, catching her in a tight hug.

"What happened?" Kizakura asked, "Did you have an issue getting out?"

She shook her head, "I merely ran into Hagakure-kun first, and he insisted on grilling me about everything going on."

Hagakure, who was behind her, pouted, "I missed you guys! I'm just glad that we got our happy ending, though!"

_A happy ending..._ _I suppose I couldn't really ask for a better ending to this nightmare._

All of them headed towards Togami's helicopter, laughing and making jokes.

Only Izayoi and Mitarai stayed behind, both biting their lips suddenly.

"Who's gonna tell them that Gekkogahara-san really is dead?" Mitarai whispered.

Izayoi shrugged, "Dunno, but I don't want to be around when they find out. Let's go, anime boy."

"R-Right."

**Author's Note:**

> i know you're all thinking: why is this so early
> 
> listen if hagakure's happy ending comes true i want to be right


End file.
